Destiny Of The Stars.
by The Hentai Falcon
Summary: A Tale, Told From The Most Powerful Pokemon of them All. His Story, Lies within... [PG13 for language and content!][UPDATED 04-17-02!] A Mysterious Facility inside a Mountain? Guards? What Will happen to Mewtwo now? Read and Find out.
1. Default Chapter

This Story was Created By and Belongs to **H. Falcon**.

[[The Below Story and all Creative Property Within Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2000-2001.]]

[[Pokémon, Mewtwo, and all Associated Characters are Copyrights of Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, Creatures.inc. ©1995 1996 1998 & 2000 - 2001]]

[[ Pokémon is a ®™ of Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, Creatures.inc. ©1995 1996 1998 & 2000 - 2001]]

[[ All Trademarks™, and Copyrights© belong to their Respected owners. Everything else is ©H. Falcon.]]

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to their Respected Owners. 

Everything else is Mine.

©2000-2001

For Information, Comments, etc... Contact Me, H. Falcon. 

Myutsuu150@aol.com [Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

****

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere unless Authorized.

Ask Me first.

****

Authors Notes: Hello there! H. Falcon here to let you in on a little information. I have decided to finally post my master story here up on FF.Net. Much to the delight (hopefully) of many readers who will read and enjoy this story. Before you begin reading, please take the time to read this section. It will help you to better understand a few things. First of all this story is by no means complete. I have been working on it for over a year on and off. What that also means is in order to put this up sooner then I had originally planned to, I will be editing it as I prepare to put each section up. Therefore errors might get by, and things might be updated as need be. So, in other words, if this page is uploaded, and in time I notice something needs to be changed, it will be fixed and replaced. Of course, if that happens, I will post it on my board and let you know of the update, so if you choose to you can come back and re-read it to see what has changed. For the most part I don't intend to change anything majorly. And, not counting any unforeseen problems or such, I don't think it will change much. What might change, however, is this notice as well as my memoirs and such. This story is my masterpiece. And therefore means a lot to me. In more ways then just that. This story is about my most favorite character of all time. As you read on you'll know who that is. It's a dedication as well as a tribute to him. I hope it upholds that honor well. And I hope I do it justice... do him the justice he deserves. In the following story I have decided to take an approach most Authors tend to try and avoid: first person. Why have I done this you ask? Well, I have a few reasons. Two of the more obvious is that it is a much harder challenge to maintain the whole context of the story as first person and keep it interesting still. And second, because this was how I thought it would best be served and portray him to a wonderful degree. I know this first part might seem a little on the slow and dull side. But it is merely the beginning. I assure you that if you hang around long enough, you're in for a lot of surprises and fun. Well, I set out making this story to be the ultimate, most fantastic Mewtwo story of them all; the best of the best. Have I accomplished that? Only time will tell. Please hold off your final judgment on that until the story has reached its ultimate end. Until the last word is spoken and said. Until the final words appear on the very last page. When will that be? Who Knows! ^__^ But for now read on and please leave your comments and reviews. For it is within the fans, that make the journey continue. Take care, my fellow readers. ~Falcon.~

[[On a side note: Yes I am very aware (now) of the Mewtwo Returns special that will be arriving shortly on our shores. However, when starting this story back in September of 2000, I was not aware of such a special. Therefore, the events in here obviously differ from those. So please do not go posting stuff on my Reviews about how that and that didn't happen after the movie and such. Obviously this takes a different route then how the special does; however, in an attempt to consider the special and how it would change some aspects of my story, there might be revisions in the future that would then make the story in fact coincide with the special. Just like it does with the movie. I will have to see.]]

****

A Very Special Thanks: I want to Take this time to Mention Some very special Thanks that Must go out to some people. As this Story is far from complete and therefore in Progress this list might change as things progress. First and Foremost I'd like to thank A very Special Individual who is Such a Wonderful and Great inspiration to me, who fills me with love when I am in need of it. She will probably Never Know exactly just how much she has done for me or how much of a impact she has made on me. Nor just how much she has helped with this story. I already know she thinks she hasn't helped much, since the Story is Completely mine, in all respects of ideas Character Plot, and everything in it that happens, and that is True. But she has been a huge help in all this, She has done more then she will probably ever realize, By just Being here for me. By just being in my life and being here for me. By surrounding me with her love. She has been such a huge factor in my life and I thank her with all of my Heart. Thank you Michelle, My Angel. 

That Being Said, As I said before there are many people who Have Been a great Help to me, Not necessarily with the story but in general. And being a part of my life. And as I said this is still being updated and Will so in time, and perhaps mention more of the people who have touched me and are a part of my life. To all those people who have, Thank you. ~Falcon~

A Special Note I'd like to mention here and a Thanks as well. Thank you to Shadowy Knight for Being my wonderful proofreader. Notice any errors and you can blame him folks! ^_^ Also you might want to Start feeling envious of him. As due to the fact he is my New Proofreader he gets to see my Stories a little in Advance before all of you do. ^__^ Hee Hee. Better hope you can run fast Shadowy! I don't think their to happy with that!

…

****

WARNING!!! [[READ!!]]

Skipped past the above notes? I highly suggest you go back and read them. It will only take a few minutes. It would be very wise to do so. So please take the time to read them. They're not there just to bore you. They will provide you with an insight and better understanding then if you just go ahead and read the story. But I can't stop you, so if you must rush on to the story then do so. But really... you're missing out. As for the rest of you who did take the time to read my notes above thank you! ^__^ You're all the better off for doing so. ENJOY!

Still with me? Good, now sit back, get comfy, get your nice hot cocoa or tea or whatever suits your fancy. And be prepared to see the world, through the eyes of one… through the eyes of another… 

Through the eyes of Mewtwo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humans... what strange creatures... filled with mystery...

At one time, I didn't think very highly of them. I was exposed to certain ones, and based my whole judgment on them as a race from those negative exposures... 

How wrong I realized I was to judge a race by a few people. How wrong I was to judge a book by its cover...

A while back, certain things happened, certain events unfolded, and opened my eyes.

I am Mewtwo… and this is my tale. I will tell you of it... if you'll listen.

****

Destiny of the Stars. [[Working Title]]

--The night was calm, the sky was clear, and I found myself looking to the night sky, as I often did. The stars held such beauty... such elegance... how I could look at them for hours and not care of anything else. They called to me... I could hear them, their bright glow beckoning to my soul. Some called me a cold creature… that I had no emotions. But I did; I just didn't show them as the humans often did. I kept them to myself, for I had no one to share them with, and I never would. You see, I was a creation, not born of this world. I was created by science, not born from nature. I had no mother... no father… no brothers or sisters, and I would never have a mate. I was truly and absolutely alone in this world. Oh, you might think to yourself as I tell you my tale that you know how I feel. That you have no one to love... and perhaps… in your own way you would be right. But imagine being the only one of your kind in the world. Knowing that you were the only one. There would be no others. Your race would die with you. And you would never be able to have anyone to share your life with. Such was my burden… and that was why I kept everything to myself, and seemed cold and heartless to everyone else. That is why I gazed upon the stars often, hearing them call to me... their siren song in my heart telling me that I was not alone... that in some way... I was not... alone...

--It had been over a year since my lesson with that boy. Yes, that boy and his Pikachu. He was the one who helped me to see a different light, but that light became dim. You see, that is another tale. Another tale that has already been told. But the events that happened there, helped me to see that not all people are alike, that everyone is different. But that all life is precious, no matter what the differences. The circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. But after those events, time went on, and the more it passed, the more I felt the same as I had before. That I was alone... nothing… not even the truth that I found out on that day would change that. Yes... life was precious. But what good was it, what did all that matter, if you could not share that with anyone. If you knew you would be alone... so terribly alone for the rest of your existence. And that is why, as time passed on, the light that that boy had shown me started to dim…

--You may ask, well, what happened to the others, if you know my other tale that I speak of. Well, that boy and his Pikachu continued on their journey, and everyone from there, they no longer remembered those events, because I purged their minds of those things. Now you might say how cold of you! But I was not without reason. It was not a good idea to let them remember the events that had happened on that night. But I am also not without compassion and feeling, as I have told you. So even if they where not aware of it, they did leave my island that day with something still in their minds. For I left the knowledge of what I had learned with them on that night, in the deepness of their minds. So… you ask, what happened to the rest? Well... I will tell you... Mew went back to wherever the place was she called home. I knew that she was not the last of her kind. Although not many had ever seen more then one or two Mews, there where a lot more. So she went home. And what of my clones you ask? Well, I stayed with them for awhile, training them more, but not in only power… but in trust as well. For I set them free after, making sure that I knew good trainers like that boy with the Pikachu was, would take them in. After all, I knew they needed to have a master. They were not born Pokémon, they where created by me, as clones. So I knew they needed to be with masters. I had arranged everything, and now they all had good homes, with good trainers. 

So that brings me back to me... and how I was alone again...

--I turned away from my window, dawn was coming and the stars were disappearing as the light replaced their sparkle, as if someone was covering them with a blanket. The sun would be up very soon, the new day would start, life would begin again, as the humans awoke and got ready for their days. So it was every day, so it would always be. Morning was coming, a new day beginning. So it was time for me to sleep. I walked to my bed, if you could call it that. It was merely an old, tattered mattress I had thrown on the floor. Something to rest my back on, besides the old cobblestone of the floor. You might ask, why cobblestone? If you knew my last tale, then you know why, but in case you don't I will tell you. My home was a castle. I had created this as my home. I had done some changes on it since where it stood on New Island. I no longer had any use for a Stadium, since the clones where gone. I had no need for a laboratory. So I had removed them, reshaping the castle. But for the most part, it retained its main look. And yes, it still has those windmills. Although I did not use a stadium, I had created a smaller area, similar to it where I could practice, use and develop my powers. I tell you this, because it is where we will go next.

--I lay on my bed, my mattress, looking up at the ceiling, staring at the old cracks that had formed. For you may think I had just created this castle from thin air, but I did not. I had taken the resources I needed from an old wreck of a castle which remains had stood on a cliffside, slowly falling into the sea, bit by bit. It was a forgotten place, so I took it and reformed it into my castle. I found it ironic how even though I had created this, reformed them, rearranged them as I needed. The stones, they had retained their stature, cracks and all, as if telling tales of their own. So I lay there, staring at the cracks that ran along the stones that made my ceiling. I tried to close my eyes... but sleep was not coming. So I lay there, looking at the ceiling, tracing the lines of the cracks with my eyes, as maybe you have done one time in a room where there was a crack in the ceiling. But on this ceiling, there where many cracks, running in many different patterns. Eventually, I do not know how much time later, I fell into a restless slumber.

--_"Hello there..."_ A girl's voice? Who is she? _"Hey... are you OK?"_ Who are you…? I stood there, looking around, and then I saw a girl. She… she smiled at me. I found myself smiling back for some reason. I went to move closer to her and then a bright light… I saw it coming, and it hit her dead on. She vanished in a bright, intense, white light. I squinted my eyes, placing my hand in front of my face. The light felt so intense. No! I heard myself screaming. NO! I heard her scream a sick scream... a scream that sent nails into my soul. _"help...me.....please...help me....."_

--I woke up and sat upright, breathing heavily, my body covered in sweat, my eyes wide, and I didn't remember why. I only knew the fear inside me… but this was wrong... I had never been afraid of anything in my life. Ever. I was never scared. I sat at the end of the bed trying to regain my thoughts, control myself. I closed my eyes... _"help.....me.."_ My eyes darted open, a girl… a girl's voice. Crying for help. I remembered her in my dream, but couldn't remember all of it. It was shattered… like a picture frame after falling... fragments everywhere... scattered about in my mind. The girl... she asked for my help. I held my hand to my head, holding it between my eyes. I tried to remember, but it was fading... the thoughts becoming more distant... like grains of sand let go from your hand on a windy day, blowing away... I stood up and went to the window.

--It was nighttime again. In the distance there was orange on the horizon. The sun had just recently set, and the glow mixed in with the darker sky above. I moved from my window and went to the stairs. I walked down the numerous stairs to the next floor, and stood before a wall. One might think I was staring at the wall, perhaps examining it for cracks or some other strange thing. But this was not just an ordinary wall. I lifted my hand and the wall parted, revealing a grand room beyond. This room was big to the eyes; it was surrounded by a complete glass dome. But this room only looked big to the eyes because it was mostly empty, and not filled with any furniture that tends to make rooms look less grand then they are. This room looked mostly empty, but in itself it was a rather large room. Not your average room; in old castles large rooms like this were common, but in today's times, a room like this would be considered large. It looked like someone could house a large pool, and would be a perfect room for such a thing. Something I was aware of as well, and did not let that idea pass me by either, but we will get to that later... much later on. It was large, not quite as large as the stadium, but one would be hard pressed to notice the slightly smaller size of it. In this configuration, it simply looked large enough to actually hold the previous stadium inside. But one would soon be quick to discover it would not fit if they tried. The wall continued to move aside and I walked in, the wall closing as soon as I passed it. I looked up at the dome and out into the sky above. The wall behind me closed with a loud thud, like metal hitting metal. Still looking up I smiled, it was another cool calm night outside and the stars where beginning to show, it was a perfect night to train in the cool air. I lifted my hand to the dome and it started to recede. The giant glass roof seemed to fold in on itself, making a noise as if complaining, as if at any moment it would break and come smashing down. Of course, it did not. And it finally opened fully. The room now looking like it was roofless. I felt the cool air from the night rush in against my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying that feeling. I always felt good when the cool air touched against my skin. After a while, I do not know exactly how long I simply stood there, still… not moving… not even my tail twitching. Feeling the cool air against my skin… against my body. But I figured it was at least 30 minutes or so, for when I looked into the sky again, it was darker, and their was no trace of evidence that the sun had once been casting its glow. Now it was time to get down to it, I thought to myself. And then I turned to the wall on the far side and my whole body became enveloped in a bright blue light, it surrounded me.

--I started to glow more, my whole body surrounded in this bright blue light. I focused my eyes on something, something in the distance, and then I moved my hands backwards to my right side. I formed a ball like motion with my hands and something started to form between them. I moved my hands forward, still focusing on what I was looking at at the far end of the room, and threw the ball of energy forward. It traveled down the room at a very fast speed and struck the far wall making a crackling sound. Lots of white powder shot up into the air, as the energy ball dissipated. More crackling was heard as it did. If someone had seen this they would have either felt one of two things, or both. One… and this is the most probable, they would have seen this, and been scared, terrified, horrified of me and scared for their life. Or they would have simply felt overwhelmed by it all and most likely fainted. It seems that was what happened to humans when their minds couldn't comprehend what they had just seen. But myself, I was used to this; it was nothing new to me. It is a part of who I am. So I just casually walked to the far end where I had shot the blast. And when I got there I examined what I had been looking at, and I smiled. You see, what I had been looking at was simply this. A target... a small round target. About the size of a soccer ball, but slightly smaller. This target was placed on a very thick, very long concrete slab. But you could no longer see the target. You see… it was no longer there. And that is why I smiled. Where the target was, there was now a hole, and that was what the white powder had been that shot into the air when my blast hit. It was the remains of the concrete. And now there was just this hole where the target had been. One would think if they only just saw the hole now, that it had been neatly cut by some sort of machine. It was perfectly round, well… almost perfectly round. There where some discrepancies, very small ones. But it seemed almost perfectly round. So I smiled, for I had hit the target over 100 feet away with great accuracy. But there was more to my smile then that. Because behind this concrete slab, which was 5 feet thick, were 5 more, exactly the same. And they all had a hole in them. My blast had gone through 25 feet of concrete. So I smiled when I realized what I had done, for I had only been able to go through 4 of the slabs before. I walked over to the wall behind the slabs and touched the 2 foot thick sheet of black metal I had placed there. It was hot; my blast had gone all the way through the concrete slabs and hit it, and dissipated against the metal. You see, you might be thinking, well if it went through 25 feet of Concrete how come it didn't go through the metal? Did it not have enough momentum or power? That is not the case at all. It would not have mattered if I had stood before the metal sheet and blasted it and only it. My blast would simply hit it and dissipate against it. Heating it very hot, but not going through it. You see, this was no ordinary metal. It was a different kind, a special kind. I had seen this metal before. I was all too familiar with it, although I did not know where it came from. I did know that for some reason, my powers did not affect this strange blackish metal, and I did not know why, but nor did I drag over it. I simply accepted it as a human would accept that he could not bend a very thick bar of steel until it broke. That is also the reason I had placed steel against the wall here, and why I placed it on any wall I used my powers on. So I would not destroy them. So I smiled, having gone through all 5 of the slabs and with amazing accuracy as well. Now you might be saying to me, why tell us of this? Why not simply get to other things of the tale, other parts, more interesting parts. And that I will, but I tell you this with good reason, and you will see why, later on...

[[The Above Story and all Creative Property Within Belongs to H. Falcon. ©2000-2001.]]

[[Pokémon, Mewtwo, and all Associated Characters are Copyrights of Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, Creatures.inc. ©1995 1996 1998 & 2000 - 2001]]

[[ Pokémon is a ®™ of Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, Creatures.inc. ©1995 1996 1998 & 2000 - 2001]]

[[ All Trademarks™, and Copyrights© belong to their Respected owners. Everything else is ©H. Falcon.]]

All Copyrighted Materials Belong to their Respected Owners. 

Everything else is Mine.

©2000-2001

For Information, Comments, etc... Contact Me, H. Falcon. 

Myutsuu150@aol.com [Come Visit Me on My New Message Board The Falcon's Nest.]

****

DO NOT POST this Story Anywhere until Authorized.

Ask Me first.

10/29/01

Pokémon is a © of Nintendo, GameFreak, Creatures inc.


	2. Chapter 2

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--I felt a cool breeze blow against my skin and I looked up into the night sky. The stars seemed to almost twinkle, like small lights. The breeze against my skin felt cool, but it felt strange as well. I decided that since I had done so well in my training that I could stop early. I had done enough for tonight. Obviously my powers were more focused, and for now I was content with them. I floated into the sky, rising past where the glass dome had reached it's highest point and continued up until I reached my balcony. Balcony, you ask? Yes… I had a Balcony. Why didn't you use your balcony to gaze at the stars instead of your window, you ask? I did... on some nights. On very clear nights like this. But often I used the window in my room for simply this reason, because the window was on a different level, and it faced a different direction. The window faced north - northeast, but the balcony was facing the south; and although its view was spectacular, especially when the dome was closed and you could look down at it and see the stars reflecting in the glass of the magnificent dome, it was not the same as my window. What could be more beautiful than that, you may ask? More wonderful from a simple window? Simply this: you see, from my window I was able to gaze at the star that was the brightest in the sky; the star I called Ai... For when I looked to this star, I felt I was able to feel her with me... feel her touch. "Ai?" you ask. That is another tale, one that has been told but may not be so well known. Perhaps I will tell you more about it later, in my tale. So I stood on my balcony looking up into the night sky, and felt that breeze against my skin. But something about this breeze played on my nerves. Something was wrong about it; something didn't feel right. I closed my eyes feeling it's cool touch against me, trying to figure out what it was that felt wrong.

--I opened my eyes and, feeling uneasy, I decided to go for a night fly. I often liked to fly through the sky, but I only usually did so on nice nights. Tonight was such a night. So I bent my legs slightly, my feet gripping the ground of the balcony, and then jumped into the air over the rail of the balcony. I let myself fall a certain distance and then swooped past my training arena, as I flew past the dome began to moan and complain as it started to shut. But it obeyed my command and continued to close. As I flew further away, heading out over the sea, I heard the sound of the dome finally closing, letting out a loud sound as if to shout at me as it did. I only continued to fly higher, heading into the sky. The water below me was dark and only the moon's reflection shone against its surface, creating a wavy glow against the dark water. I continued faster, moving fast against the night air. I seemed to be heading in the direction of the wind, as I felt it against my face, trying to find out where it was coming from. I increased my speed. I flew high into the sky moving faster, heading to the wind that had felt strange against my skin. You see, even though I had slept during most days, this was another reason I loved the night. It was much easier not to be seen in the night. I could fly high in the sky without much worry of being seen by some human. But what about radar, or such other devices, you ask? I was keen on those as well, but did well in hiding myself from them. You could say… it was like I was using stealth. I was invisible to any such radar. I used my powers to reflect anything from my body away. Instead of reflecting the information back to whoever was at the other end, whatever radio waves or sounds that hit me simply reflected up into the sky, or down into the water or ground below me. I was clever in my abilities to keep myself in the shadows and unseen, and you might think this is irrelevant to tell you. But it is not… and you will see why, eventually.

--The wind felt stronger as I seemed to be getting closer to where it blew from, and I saw something dark and big in the distance. Jagged edges ripped at the sky and I realized this was a mountain. I knew the place well, but this wind; why was it here? I flew even faster, eager to find out why. The mountain was getting closer quickly. The dark jagged edges that seemed to rip into the night sky started to form, and became a more dark grey as I approached them instead of a dark empty shadow. I landed with a loud thud and some dust kicked around at my feet. I looked ahead, my eyes wide. I was standing on a precipice. That was not why my eyes were wide. This ledge had always been here as long as I could remember. But what was in front of me, this was new. The wind blew strongly at my face here and I moved closer, looking with wide eyes at what I saw. The wind... it came from this... cave!? But how did this cave get here? It was never here before! I reached my hand to it, to touch it as if I needed to confirm to myself it was indeed a cave. Well, cave, I suppose, is a little misleading. It was more of a hole, a crack and a hole in the cliffside. Not very wide, a Pikachu could fit in it, perhaps even a slightly bigger Raichu. But this wasn't here before. How had it gotten here? As I touched it, it started to shake and I heard a rumbling. The cliff shook and the cave, well the hole, started to get bigger, cracking wider. I moved my hand back... and the rumbling stopped. For a moment I stared at it in wonderment. My eyes shifted, and if I had had any what you humans call eyebrows, they would have been raised. I went to reach for it again, to touch it, and my hand got within a few inches, when it started to rumble and shake again. Little rocks from above fell, landing next to my feet. The cave widened, more and more, and I just watched in amazement, baffled by it. Then, as it was getting wider and taller, it just stopped, and I looked at it, wondering why it chose to stop now. My eyes widened again when I realized exactly what was happening. You see... the shape... the shape it had made was almost exactly my height and width. There was no mistaking this, this was done on purpose. But how could this be? I wanted to know these answers, and I wanted to know now. The wind blew at me and I felt my answers where inside… Someone… or something… wanted me to go here. So I thought to myself that I would play their game... and find out what in the hell was going on. I stepped in.

--My eyes squinted and I tried to adjust to the darkness. It was not a problem for me, as I told you. I was used to the dark. But wasn't it already dark outside, you ask. Yes it was, but the moon was out, and when you are flying in the sky, the moon and even the stars make it so it is not completely dark. Any one of you who has been outside at night even on a very dark night for a long period of time and you step into a completely dark room you know what I mean. There is a difference. My eyes quickly adjusted and I was able to see a path. It was the only way I could go, so I walked. Now I said I was in a hurry, but I did not run; I casually walked as I always did. It made no difference, whatever was at the end of this tunnel would still be there. And it was. When I finally got to the other end I was completely unprepared for what I saw. It was a clearing, and a… shore? But how? I did not recognize this place, yet it felt oddly familiar. A feeling like what you humans call deja-vu. I looked down and the cave came out at the cliff side about 100 feet from the ground. Strange... the tunnel had not felt like it was on a decline. It felt flat. Yet the ground was only 100 feet from where the cave emerged. Yet on the other side when I entered, that ledge was at least 250 feet from the bottom of the mountain. This bothered me, but I did not dwell on it as I jumped down and floated to the ground, landing near the shore. I looked out into the water. I do not call it a sea nor a lake because I am not sure what it was to this day. I felt relaxed looking out into the water, hearing the waves lap at the shore. And then I felt that strange wind. It encircled me, caressed me, it moved around my body and it felt good. I looked down at myself, but did not see anything. Only felt it, as you might have felt the feeling of someone brush passed you, even though no one was around you. It was this feeling, and then I felt it leave. I wanted to look at it, but being that it was the wind I could not see anything as I have told you. So I touched the last place it had touched against me, my left cheek. I held my hand to it, and I smiled. It was not often that I smiled, not often at all. I heard a whooshing sound behind me, the kind of sound you hear when you open something that is airtight. If the object is large enough you hear the air rush into it. That was the sound. I turned to my left where I had heard the sound and what I saw put me on edge. I moved my right leg back, placing my weight on it, setting myself in a ready stance. My right foot dug into the sand. My eyes widened as what I saw started to take form. What did you see? What did you see? What was it? You might be yelling in your mind. And although I cannot describe it, for there are no words to describe such a thing, I will try. It was as if the wind was trying to come to life. To take a form. It blew around, circling like some serpent. You may ask how did I see the wind if you can't? But this time I did. It was like water had been caught in it and was mixed in with it. I could see little beads of water, circling around in these long elegant trails of wind. I could see the wind, and then my eyes widened more at what started to take place. It was a figure... a female figure. I knew this because it was not a clothed figure. It quickly began to take shape faster, my eyes wanted to blink, the wind was making them itch, but I would not close them. I could not, my gaze was frozen at what I saw. My mind taking in all of it. There was another loud screaming sound at my ears as the wind finally took full form and then it was silent.

--My ears twitched from the ringing that the scream had left in them, and my eyes burned wanting me to close them, to blink. I did not, and they continued to burn. I felt them water slightly. I looked ahead still staring at what was now clearly a girl. A young girl and my mind figured she was around 16 or 17 years of age. My mind was quick to point out to me that she was nude, and was wearing nothing. Her hair hung long past her shoulders, it was a dark green in color, as were her eyes. I shifted myself back into a normal stance, feeling no threat from this girl. She made no motions to cover herself up in modesty and all I could think of at the moment was my burning eyes, but I did not want to close them. What if I did and when I opened them she was gone? I had the bad feeling that would be the case, so I kept them open. While my mind was thinking of such things she spoke, her voice was soft and it sounded familiar to me, but… why? I clearly did not ever see this girl before.

__

"Hello there..." I only continued to gaze at her. I didn't know what to say.

__

"Hey... are you OK?" I looked at her and realized how I must look to her, my eyes had begun to water a little because I refused to close them. I realized to her it might look like I was in some sort of pain, and in truth I was, but only my eyes. I nodded my head, and wiped my eyes. 

~I am fine~. I said, my voice did not come from my mouth, but I spoke it into her mind. 

She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back slightly.

~Who are you?~ I asked. ~What is this place?~ 

She only continued to smile at me and I watched her, my eyes tried to stay on hers, but I found them wondering down her body. _"All your answers will be answered, Mewtwo..." "I am here... come to me"_ My eyes darted back to hers when she said my name. How did she know my name? How did she know who I was? I did not know her... so how did she know me?

~How is it you know my name? How do you know me?~

I began to step forward, moving closer to her as she had told me to go to her. I don't know why I did. I just felt it. I Felt that I should, so I did. I got a step closer, maybe two, when I felt something very strong above me and to my right. Something was very bad... something was wrong. I looked up, my eyes shifting to what I had felt, and it was only a matter of seconds until I saw this bright light come screaming out of the sky and high above the water. My eyes widened at this, as I knew where it was headed, but I might already be to late. I immediately turned my head to the girl and shouted in her mind ~Watch out! MOVE!~ But it was already to late… and as I said it was all very fast, a matter of seconds. The beam hit her and created a light so intense I placed my hand in front of my eyes, squinting them. But I still didn't close them... ~NO!~ I yelled... ~NO!!~ I heard her scream a sick scream, and I felt my heart shudder... this... this felt all to familiar... _"help.....me.....please... help me....." _She vanished into the light... and then the light was gone. ~NO!~ I screamed again. ~NO!~ I lowered my hand now that the light was gone and stood there. I finally closed my eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry...." 

--My eyes opened wide. I was breathing heavily and I was griping the rail tightly. I felt my body covered in sweat, and felt my heart pounding in my chest rapidly. I looked at my hands. They where gripping the railing tightly. The railing? What the...? I looked around, my eyes darting in different directions. I was home... but... but how? What happened? How did I get back here? I looked around. It was still nighttime, and then the reality of it hit me. It wasn't a question of how I got home. I had never left. I had closed my eyes to feel the wind against my skin, but I had not opened them. Had not gone for a night fly. It had all been a dream. A bad one. I looked around and looked up at the sky, the wind was gone now, strange. I stood there, my breathing slowly returning to normal. My heart slowing as well. The cool air nipping away at my sweat covered body. I looked at the stars. Why had I dreamed that? Why had it all been just a dream? What did it mean? What did that light mean... and... THAT GIRL! What had happened to her? Why didn't I do something? I felt mad at myself, and then my mind started to tell me it was all a dream, to forget it, it was nothing but a dream. But... It had felt so real... so, so real. How was it just a dream? I turned away from the sky. Yes... it was all just a dream, a bad dream… My eyes went wide when I looked down at my arena, the.... the dome? It... it was closed? But... but how was that possible? I closed it in my dream… in my... DREAM? I jumped into the air and took off at as fast a speed as I could...

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001


	3. Chapter 3

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--I finally arrived at the cliff ledge. I do not know exactly how long it had taken me to get there, but I would say it was around two hours. My flight had been uneventful, which was the way I preferred it. I was breathing heavily as I landed. I landed hard, and the ground vibrated beneath me, making the little rocks and pebbles all around jump and shake. I was covered in sweat. I had just traveled a great distance in a very short time. I had gone as fast as I ever had, but I did not smile, for I was looking straight ahead. And what did I see? Well, the question was more… what didn't I see. All that stood before me was the cliff, just as it always had been there. No cave, no hole. Not even a crack. I felt something inside me, something that felt strange. I guess you humans would call it a feeling of when something you want doesn't happen. A feeling of being let down. But this was all strange to me. I felt this feeling inside me as I realized that my first thought had been the right one, yes, it had been all just a dream. Still, I felt... disappointed that it had. I raised my hand to the cliffside, pressing it against the cool surface. I felt the texture beneath my hand. Now when you think rock, you might think rock as always being rough and hard, but rock can be more then that. This rock was different; it was smooth to the touch, like the kind of rock at the shorelines of sea's or mighty rivers, the water having smoothed them out. This was smooth like that. I moved my hand across it's surface, where the hole had been. Nothing… it was just the same. I tried to think if I remembered the rock having always been like this, was it always smooth? I suppose it had been. I never really paid any attention to the cliff in my previous visits here… no, I had faced the other direction, standing on the ledge looking over out at the view. The forest, the river and the paths the humans had made. It was a beautiful sight to see, but I had not been here for awhile. Something caught my eye to the east and I turned my head. In the distance I could see an orange glow; sunrise was coming, a new day would be here soon. I had to get back to my home, but… I turned back to the cliff, my hand still pressed against it. I was just passing it over one more time and was ready to take my hand off, when... what was that? Something was different! I moved my hand across again. Yes, something WAS different! You see, the cliff was cool to the touch, as you might have touched a rock in the cool of the night, and felt it was cool to the touch. Well this cliff was cool to the touch too, except... except this one spot. It was warm! I held my hand over it, and indeed, it was slightly warm. What the hell? What the hell was going on here, I thought to myself. I kept my hand over the one spot that was warm, and then I felt the first rays of the morning light hit against the cliffside. My eyes squinted at the light. Now I have told you I was more a creature of the night by choice, that I preferred the night, but this did not mean I could not be out in the light. It merely meant I wasn't used to the brightness of the sun. It shone brightly on my eyes, my shadow casting a glow on the cliffside, and when my eyes readjusted to the light they went wide. For you see, what I now saw before me was almost the exact thing I had seen before! A CAVE! A hole in the cliffside. But wait, no... it wasn't a hole. It was only my shadow, casting its dark glow on the cliffside. But what made my mind race was this. If you remember what I had said before when I told you about the cave the first time, you will remember that I said that when it had stopped it was almost a hole in my image. Well… my shadow casting against this cliffside was the exact same way. Still holding my hand to the cliffside over the slightly warm spot, I closed my eyes. Just what in the hell was going on here? _"Mewtwo...." _My eyes darted open... That girl.... that girls voice! She called to me, said my name! I slanted my eyes into a narrow glance, a glance of anger. That was it! I was tired of this. I was tired of not having any answers. I stepped back from the cliffside, my right foot touching the edge of the precipice as I placed my weight on it. You might be saying, oh do be careful! But I knew the ledge would hold my weight. I felt the sun rising higher; the day had begun. I should have gotten back home, but I didn't care. I was going to find out the answers one way or another. I moved my hands back to my right side, and formed a ball motion with my hands. A black and purple ball of energy started to form. I concentrated on the spot I had felt that was warm. My shadow was now different, distorted along the cliffside, as my position was different and so was that of the sun. It no longer gave me the same image along the cliffside, so I focused on the spot that I had touched, my eyes squinting at it. I saw that spot in my mind, focused on it, and then moved my hands out forward in a quick motion. The blast traveled into the cliff very quickly, and I watched as it traveled into the rock, sending debris everywhere. But something was wrong, my blast had only gotten about 15 feet into the rock when it struck something and dissipated. It all happened in a matter of seconds, my blast hit, and I began to move forward to see why it had not gone very far when I heard a sound of something crackling, like... electricity… like raw power. I was moving forward thinking to myself what this sound could be when, --BOOM!-- It had only been a matter of seconds after my blast hit when there was an explosion, an explosion of such force that the cliff shook and the ground below vibrated with the shock wave. All I remember after that was a flash of bright light and intense heat, a surge of intense pain through my body, and the feeling of falling. And then everything went dark...

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

****

Authors Notes: Heh heh heh. So what happened, you ask? What happened to Mewtwo? Is he OK?? Well, I guess you're just gonna have to wait till I get another part up. ::Grins:: Oh, aren't I just devious? I know this part was not very long and I do have more ready to put up. But I figured I'd leave it here for now, just to get all you readers riled up and wondering what is happening. ::Grins:: Bahahahaha! Ahem OK, sorry there. Anyhow, this Section is relatively short compared to the others which have a few paragraphs in them because I wanted to leave it at this point. So be sure to tune in next time, to find out what happens! And don't forget to post a review. Even if you have for the other chapters, it helps to know what each person thinks of the story as a whole as well as the individual parts. Until next time, my fans. Take care. ~Falcon~

©2000-2001


	4. Chapter 4

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--What in the hell happened you ask? Although as I said, I did not know then, I know now, and therefore will tell you, to satisfy your curious mind. You see, when my blast had bored into the cliffside it had only gone 15 feet and then hit something. What it hit was metal. Yes, metal. But not just any metal. It was that blackish metal I told you about. And that would explain why it stopped. But that doesn't explain the explosion, you say? No, it does not, but I will get to that. You see, this metal was covering some sort of energy field or energy conduit. I think it was the latter, for the intense explosion that occurred must have been due to a very large amount of power. Now, you see, what had happened is this. My blast had hit the metal and heated it enormously. The metal, absorbing my direct hit, got hot; very hot. And that must have heated the energy conduit that it was covering, and, well, the energy conduit was unable to handle the extra heat and power, so it gave and caused an overload explosion. Now that explains what happened. But what about you, you ask. Well I will tell you. I had told you that I had started to move forward to see why my blast had stopped only 15 feet into the cliff. And told you it all happened in a matter of seconds. Well, needless to say, I was unprepared for such a thing. I did not even think of such a thing happening. Not up here on a cliff. Well, as I moved forward, I got closer to the hole I had made with my blast. I hadn't even gotten more then a step when the explosion occurred, and what happened to anything in physics? Any matter... energy… what does it do? Well, it all takes the path of least resistance. And that's exactly what it did. The energy explosion ripped through the hole I had made, cracking the cliff, making the hole larger and wider, and having no time to react at all, the blast hit me full force, dead on. As I said, all I remembered was a flash of bright light and intense heat, a surge of intense pain through my body and the feeling of falling and then everything went dark. Well, this is what happened as far as I was able to determine later on. When the blast hit me full on, I felt the heat of the blast and intense pain surge through my body, and then felt the feeling of falling. I felt this because I was falling. You see, the blast threw me off the ledge and sent plummeting into the earth below. I told you everything went dark after the blast and that is why I can only tell you what I assume happened. I fell, unconscious, in a downward arc to the ground below. And you might remember how high I told you this ledge was before from the ground. But in case you don't, I will tell you again. It was around 250 feet from the ground. So I fell... and fell. You'll also remember that not just so long ago I mentioned I had sometimes come to this ledge and looked down below at the sights, and if you do, you'll remember I said there was a forest, a river, and paths humans had made. Well, I am glad that that forest was there. I do not know how much more serious my injuries would have been had those trees not been there to break my fall slightly. I say slightly, because even though those trees must have broken my fall, and I later found proof of this as some of the trees had been knocked down, I still hit hard; hard enough to shatter my left shoulder when I hit. Had I not continued and hit against the rocks on the edge of the river that flowed through here, I might not have broken any more bones. But I did hit the large rocks, and shattered my left arm all the way down to my hand, as it seems my left side took most of the impact. But I did not feel any of this, at least, not right away. As I said. I was unconscious. For how long I lay there, I do not know...

__

--"Mewtwo... Mewtwo... I am here... come to me... I am Here Mewtwo... I'm waiting for you..."

****

"It's gotta be around here! It came down somewhere near here!!" "What happened?" "I don't know, but lets hope it's OK!" "Are you sure it was a Pokémon?" **"I'm not sure what it was... but we have to find it... it could be injured!"**

-People... Humans... They're close.…-

"Pi! PIKA Pi!! Pika-Chu!" **"Pikachu's found it! Over here! Over here, guys!"**

-These voices... familiar....

"Oh my God! What is it?" "I don't know Misty, but it's looks hurt pretty bad.." 

-That name... familiar...-

"Oh, the poor thing! Look at it, it's bleeding pretty bad. We have to help it" "We don't even know what it is, I haven't ever seen a Pokémon like this."

****

"Maybe the PokéDex can tell us what kind of Pokémon it is"

{No Data! Pokémon unknown! Listing as new species.}

-A computer... voice... it's trying to… list me... I… cannot let it... must... prevent it…-

{Error... information lost. Database error. Unable to list, 

unable to record. No Information available.}

"What's wrong with the PokéDex. Ash?" **"I have no idea, it just started going crazy!"**

"Well it obviously has no information on this Pokémon, so just put it away"

****

"Yeah... I guess your right Brock. I'll have to tell Prof. Oak about it, and hope they can fix it at the next Pokémon Center."

-I know this human...-

"Pika Pi? Pika Pi?"

-This Pikachu... it's asking me if I'm OK... Why?-

****

"PIKACHU! Don't get to close to it! it's hurt, and who knows how bad."

"Pi..ka..chu..."

"What are we going to do guys? We have to help it."

"But we can't just leave it here like this. And we don't have anything to help it with, and this looks bad. I don't think anything we can do will be enough; we have to get it to Nurse Joy at the PokéCenter."

"Yeah, we can take it to the PokéCenter we passed a while back."

****

"I know what to do"

-That sound... I know that sound... There is no mistaking it...-

"Ash? Ahh, I see?"

-That sound is a Pokéball... How dare you try to capture me, HUMAN!! HOW DARE YOU!!-

"ASH!!! This isn't the time to be collecting new Pokémon!!"

****

"I know Misty, but if I capture it in a Pokéball, we can take it to the Pokecenter."

"Oh, I guess so." "It's not like there's a lot of other choices Misty. Go ahead, Ash!"

-I don't think so, human...-

****

"Pokéball! GO!"

__

"Mewtwo... open your eyes... get up!"

"PIKA PI?"

"Ah!!! did you see that? It caught the Pokéball in it's hand"

"Its eyes. Its eyes are opened."

--I slowly stood up, feeling pain as I did. My eyes glared at the Pokéball I held in my hand. It shook, trying to resist me, trying to open up and contain me. I simply held it in my grip. I glared at the boy. HIM! It was him, that boy and his Pikachu. My eyes darted to the Pikachu, yes, that Pikachu, and then to the red headed girl. Yes… I remember her as well. And then to the other boy, yes, him as well. Of all the possibilities in the world. Of all the people it could have been, why these three?

~You cannot capture me, Human!~ I looked at them as they looked back at me, their faces filled with fear and confusion. I heard them speak, heard them talk about how they heard my voice in their head. "It's, it's voice is in my head," the girl said. "It's using some kind of psychic powers," the taller boy said. That other boy just stared at me as I held his Pokéball in my hand.

I looked at the ball again, it had stopped wobbling, giving up on trying to capture me. Now I felt it trying to pull away, to go back to the boy. I did not let it go. I stared at it, looking at the red and white ball, and then I closed my hand on it, crushing it. It crushed easily under my strength and fizzled out as it did, a blue spark sizzling around it. I tossed it to the boy's feet.

****

"AH! Hey! My Pokéball!" The boy complained.

~You cannot capture me... it is futile to try...~ My eyes glared at the boy… how DARE he try and capture me. I felt an incredible pain in my left shoulder and arm. I knew it was broken. My left arm hung at my side limp, and I felt an incredible searing pain traveling up my whole arm and through my shoulder. I could bare it, no problem. I would not show the pain.

The boy only looked back at me, shocked and puzzled. Finally he spoke

****

"We were only trying to help you...."

Having known this boy, I might have been inclined to believe he was indeed only trying to help me, but I detested anyone who tried to capture me!

~Your help is unneeded... I am fine.~

"No you're not... your arm looks like it may be broken," the taller boy said.

~It is.... and I will be fine...~ 

That boy, the boy who I knew all too well looked to the girl and said something I was surprised to hear. **"Misty, doesn't this seem a little familiar? Like, like something like this has happened before?"**

The girl nodded. "Yes, it does, his voice in my head, it's so… familiar."

"What about you, Brock?" The taller boy nodded. "Yeah, it does."

****

"Pikachu? How about you? This seem familiar to you?" "Pika PI!" the Pikachu nodded its head.

****

"Have we… met before?" The boy with the Pikachu asked, his Pikachu now on his shoulder looking at me.

I grinned a sly grin. ~Yes, we have, and I don't think it will be the last time either, Ash Ketchum...~ I took off to the sky, wincing as I did. I felt pain all over, and something in my back didn't feel right. 

****

"HEY WAIT! DON"T GO!! WHAT HAPPENED??" I heard the boy yell, but I was already heading away fast and that was the last thing I heard him say.

I took off, heading higher into the sky. It was daylight outside, morning, the sun was up, humans were out and about, and I felt the pain in my body. It was time to go home...

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001


	5. Chapter 5

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--It was daylight, morning had come, the sun was rising in the sky. As I passed the forest I had looked down below and saw a few trees had broken, cracked. I knew they had been the ones that had broken my fall. I laughed… broken… yeah, right. I still had hit the ground hard enough to shatter my shoulder and break my arm. I thought, broken my fall. I laughed at the thought. I flew higher; I have told you how I prefer the night, and this is yet another reason why. I had to fly higher because as I passed over the sea I saw a few humans here and there. Some were trainers, others were just passengers on ships. And although I passed by most of the people I encountered on the ships without being noticed, a few trainers here and there, ether riding on small boats or one of their Pokémon's backs, did see me, and they all looked about at me curiously. But none could see me for long; I was a blue streak in the sky. I flew fast; I had to get home. It was daylight, and I was injured. I increased my speed, wanting to get home faster, and winced at the pain. I felt weaker, having used a lot of strength, and that blast and fall having taken a lot of my strength from me. I had never felt this weak before. I got annoyed at this; how had I let this happen? Something in my mind told me there was nothing I could have done about it; it was so unexpected and so sudden, that no one could have been prepared for that. Yes… I suppose. But it didn't make me feel any better, and I felt myself getting weaker. So I was glad when I could finally see my castle in the distance. It got bigger fast, as I darted for it even quicker. I landed on the balcony with a hard thud, and had to stand still for a moment, gaining my balance. Now I was normally excellent with coordination, but as I said, I was weaker now. I stood still for a moment... and closed my eyes. _"Mewtwo... Come to me... I'm waiting for you..."_ ~NO! SHUT UP! GO AWAY!~ I yelled. I was too tired, too tired and too sore to deal with this voice in my head. ~LEAVE ME ALONE!!!....~ And the voice seemed to stop. I stayed there, my eyes still closed, just relieved to be in the quiet. I opened my eyes slowly, and moved my arm in front of me and made a parting gesture with it. The glass door from the balcony to the room slid open and I walked inside. I moved to the back of this room and went into the room with my bed. I looked at it; I felt sore, all over my body. I felt cuts, I felt the pain in my arm and shoulder, but all I wanted to do right now was sleep. I fell face first onto the mattress, a small amount of dust scattering about as I did. I closed my eyes... and fell to sleep.

--I slowly stirred from my sleep. For once, it seemed I had slept without the restlessness or any of those strange dreams. For once… since those dreams began... it was a peaceful sleep. My eyes shot open as I had moved onto my left side. I felt a searing pain shoot through my broken arm, and my mind wanted to yell, but I did not. It was pain… I could handle it. I sat up; how long had I slept? I did not know, but it was dark again outside. I stood up and went to the window. I peered out through it, seeing another calm, beautiful night. I looked up into the stars. ~Ai, Ai… what is happening to me?~ I stood there looking at her... at the star I had called Ai. ~Ai... am I going mad? Have I finally gotten to the point where I am so alone I am creating my own world to live in?~ The star, of course, didn't reply, but in a way it did, for it seemed to glimmer, as if responding, as if to say, "No, Mewtwo... you're not going mad. You will see… all your questions will be answered..." I shook my head. Great… now I was hearing the stars talk to me. I had always talked to this one star, for the same reason I called it the name I had, for I told you… it was as if I could feel her there, looking down on me. But although I had talked to this star many times, it had never answered me back. Great, you really have gone mad, Mewtwo... now you're hearing the star reply to you. ~Ai... why did you have to go? Why... why did you have to...~ I shook my head. No, that was the past. The past was already done; nothing I could do would change it. Even as powerful as I was, I could not reverse time. I would not dwell on it. I moved from the window, and looked at my left hand. I tried to move it, and only succeeded in giving myself more pain, but I saw my three fingers move. So I knew it was not completely inoperable. I walked out to the next room and noticed I had left the sliding glass door to the balcony open. No big deal, I thought. I lived here alone. I walked out onto the balcony and stared out into the sea, looking at the stars and moon reflecting in it. Now was the time to see what damage I had endured. I looked down to the dome and waved my right hand in a wave gesture over it and the dome began to open_. Why was the dome closed, if I had closed it in my dream_, my mind kept saying. I pushed it back for now; plenty of time to figure that out later. This needed to be done now, I could not stay like this. I let the dome open only a short way and then I jumped over the rail of the balcony and through the part of the dome that had been there but was now empty space. As soon as I was past it, the dome began to squeak and complain as it started to shut again, obeying my command. I landed on the ground hard and felt a sharp pain through my left leg. I feel to my knee, my right foot shifting taking my full support, and I placed my right hand on the ground, supporting myself. Apparently I had damaged my left foot as well... indeed, it seemed the left part of my body did take the full impact of the fall. I felt foolish, having fallen like that. I stood up slowly, feeling that sharp pain in my back again. I stood up and walked to the wall on the left side. Now if you know what this room was like it was rectangle, not square. It was as I mentioned before; like a stadium, only slightly smaller. So it had two shorter walls and two longer walls. On the two shorter, farther apart walls, was a door on one side. The door… well, I'll call it a door, as it was more of a wall that opened then a door, but it did open, so I will call it a door. On the farther side across from that was where I had the cement pillars, if you remember them. Well, on the two longer walls that were not as far apart as the two shorter walls where from each other (you know what I mean as I'm sure you know what a rectangle is like), there was a panel that blended in very well with the other parts of the wall, but looked slightly different. I went to it, standing before it, and waved my right hand in the air. A grinding, squeaking sound was heard as the panel rotated around, revealing a very large three-panel mirror, bigger then most mirrors ever are. It was about 7 feet tall and the middle section was 4 feet wide. The two other side panels were both slightly smaller at 3 feet wide. I stood there, looking at the reflection I saw, and I could not believe it. What had happened to me? I had not even realized how seriously hurt I must have looked to those children. You see… what I saw was this... My body had cuts everywhere, some not so deep, others that were very deep indeed. My blood had clotted in different places and dried. I had cuts even on my face, my skin seemed bruised, and I had different coloration all over my body. I even noticed shiny things reflecting in the mirror, and when I examined them carefully I realized it was shards of metal. Yes… shards of metal had pierced into my skin. That is how I first realized it was metal in the cliffside that had stopped my powers... It was that same blackish metal I told you about earlier. That is how, I later found out. I looked at my belly where I had a large laceration, and felt something sharp. I tugged at it and pulled it. It finally came out, and I winced as it did, and felt my blood pour from the wound. I looked down at my hand covered in my blood, and brought the rather large shard to my face. Metal? That same blackish metal that my powers had no effect on. But… what kind of force would shatter metal this strong in this manner? I knew this metal was not indestructible, but it took a lot to break it, and especially to send it into pointed shards; daggers. But you see... it wasn't only because of the sheer force, but because of two other things. One… the sheer quickness of it all, like I told you; it all happened very fast. And two, my powers had hit the metal... the metal absorbing my blast would have heated up considerably, even to the point of weakening it enough so that when the explosion occurred and as fast as it did, it shattered the metal. Like making something cold, as metal often was in it's dormant state, and making it hot very quickly, and then on top of that the explosion. You understand what I mean if you have ever tried to pour a hot drink in a very cold glass; sometimes if the temperature change is too quick or too much for the glass to adjust it cracks and breaks. So I stood there, removing the pieces of steel from my body, small and large alike. And then when I saw no more, felt no more, I turned around, and found out why my back was bothering me.

--Here is what I saw. Apparently, during my fall, the trees not only acted as a sort of cushion to break my fall, but apparently some of them felt it was their duty to act like spears. I had multiple small pieces of very sharp branches sticking into my back towards the left side. I counted five in all. They had broken off very short and only a little remained sticking out; the rest, of course, was inside me, under my skin, having torn into it. I wanted to get mad, but there was no point. The trees had not done this on purpose. I had merely fallen into them. The trees did not move; did not purposely spear me with their branches; still, I wanted to get mad. I pulled four of them out with not much trouble. I say not much trouble, but you forget I had the use of only one arm, and I said not much trouble… I didn't say not much pain. It hurt… a lot. It felt like a fire running through me as I pulled each one out. The fifth one was the hardest; it was the lowest and the longest, and this was the one that had caused me the pain in my back. It was deep, and it hurt like hell pulling it out. I wanted to pull it out fast, get it over with and deal with the pain. But my mind cautioned me against that. You see, this very sharp, long, tree branch, which to me felt like a dagger in my body, was not entirely straight, as you no doubt know tree branches aren't, and have never seen one that was, because they simply don't exist. This one was jagged, and as I later found out, and probably why it hurt even more, was that it had two points to it, slightly split from each other. It was sort of like a crude, ancient fork or double arrowhead, if there was such a thing. I did not know, but my mind cautioned me against simply ripping it out. For it was like a spear, or arrowhead. Easy going in... much harder to get out. So I slowly pulled it out. You might be worried that maybe I would break it? No, I did not. It was a strong piece of branch; if it had not broken off when I hit it and instead speared me with it and went this far into my body, it had to be strong. So I slowly pulled it out… feeling as if someone was pushing at something in my body, trying to force it out. I closed my eyes when it got to the last part, and I yanked it out. I once again fell to my knee as I did, my right hand supporting myself again. I had dropped the piece when I had pulled it out of my back. I just kneeled there like that for a moment, my eyes closed, feeling my blood run down my back. I had felt pain before, but not like this, this… this was intense. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up, and turned my back to the mirror. I looked over my right shoulder, and saw the wounds. Where the other four had been were just small holes, compared to the last one; splinters, really. But the last one, where that one had been, was a large slash... no… a gash across my back on the left side. I looked at it; it hurt, but it would heal. I turned back to face the room and looked down at the spear of a tree that had impaled me. It was indeed double pointed, two branches beginning to form from one. I knelt down and picked it up. It was around thirty centimeters in length. Now, thirty centimeters, you might be saying, and you'd be either thinking that was very large, or not large at all, depending on what you consider large. But take a ruler, and look at that length. Now picture that almost completely entirely in your back. Still feel the same way? I didn't think so. The only thing I could be thankful for as I looked down at this twisted blood covered spear, was that good thing it had impaled me and went downwards instead of straight through my back. Good thing my angle had been not directly on it in a straight down fall. Thank the stars I fell in a downward arc and not straight down. Yes… thank the stars. I looked at this thing and got angry with it… why, you ask? I have no idea, it was just the way it was, as you might get mad at some kind of furniture you stub your toe on. So I looked at it, and my eyes started to glow blue, a good sign of my psychic powers, and when I might be angry. I threw the tree spear forward and watched it sail across the room and hit the other wall. So you watched it hit the wall and break you ask? No... it did not break. I had thrown it with such force that it actually drove into the wall. Impossible, you say? A branch, no matter how strong, cannot go into a wall! No matter how hard you throw it! If you say that, then you still do not comprehend my strength. I looked at it as it hung there, half imbedded into the wall. And then I turned to the mirror again, this time looking at my limp arm, and my shattered shoulder. If it wasn't for the look of immobility, and the slightly sagging effect, you wouldn't have known anything was wrong with my arm or shoulder. No bones stuck out, no obvious signs were present, just the way it hung there. But that boy was right, you could tell just by the way it looked. I looked at the mirror and grinned. I grinned so wide my upper fangs showed. Upper fangs? Some of you who think you might know all about me are saying? What fangs? I've never seen your teeth. Well, did you think I had none, simply because you have never seen them? It is foolish to think that way. Just because they were rarely seen, or even never seen, didn't mean I didn't have any. Do you question the wind, even though you don't see it? No... Of course I had teeth. I was a creature; I ate, just like every one of you. I was created, not born, but that didn't mean I didn't have teeth. Anyhow, I had grinned so wide my upper fangs showed, and why did I grin so wide? Well, I'll tell you, simply this. Because I knew I would be fine, that I would heal, and would be back to normal, and it wouldn't take long. You might think big deal. But when one realizes that oneself is going to be fine and OK, and back to their normal self, I can assure you, it is something you feel good about. So I grinned a wide grin, looking into the mirror.

--I turned back looking to the center of the room, and moved forward about two spaces. I stood before a large pattern on the floor. It was a long rectangular shape, the same shape as the room, but a much smaller rectangle. One might think it was merely a nice pattern on the floor to highlight the room perhaps. This was not the case. I lifted my good hand and held it in the air, and then closed my eyes and moved my hand, lowering it. There was an audible click and the floor in the form of the pattern dropped down a little and then started to part. Now, if you remember what I had said earlier, then you know what was under there, and if you do not remember you will see. The floor continued to part; I kept my eyes closed as I heard it sliding under the other part of the floor, then there was another clicking sound as the sliding floor panels locked into there places. I opened my eyes, and before me now was a rather large pool, the water shimmered in the light. The light? Yes… I did not mention it before because I either found it to be irrelevant at the time or figured you would have assumed automatically that there were lights in this room as there were in most rooms. Yes, there were lights; they were along the top part of the walls, just where the dome receded into. They weren't bright, but there were many along each of the longer walls, so it provided adequate light. The light shimmered off the water; it was a nice sight. Now you might think of a blueish color water, as in a pool, but this water was crystal clear. You see, when you look into a pool, the water seems blue because of the lining. It had no lining. This was an in-ground pool; cement; that sort of thing. Also, chlorine tends to affect water as well. I had no need for chlorine. This was fresh water; it was filtered directly from the sea. Just one of the benefits of having your home on a cliffside near a body of water. I moved to the edge and hopped off, feeling the cool water hit my skin. This was not any ordinary pool, not by far. You see, right now the way it currently was it was only four feet deep and looked more like a very huge tub, or something like you might call a hot tub or Jacuzzi. It was not always this way. In fact, it was adjustable. I had built it this way. The floor could sink down into the ground. Since this arena was built on a side of the castle it wasn't a direct part, and had nothing but ground underneath, ground of the cliff, which I had made so it could sink into. It could go as deep as 150 feet. Why, you ask. Well, I told you this was my training area, and that I liked to train myself and further my abilities and powers. If you only assumed I used the room to test my Psychic powers and not other things as well like my body, then that is your mistake. If you have learned anything in my tale so far it is that you should not assume anything. Anyhow, what I am saying is the floor was able to adjust to different depths, up until 150 feet. Right now, it was at four, perfect for what I wanted to use it as. The water was just a little more then half way up my body. I moved in towards the edge and lowered my body into the water, keeping my head above, and I sat in it, as you might when you are in a bath. I closed my eyes and let the cool water clean me. I felt it against my skin; it was cold, but felt good. I opened my eyes and noticed the water around me was already becoming a reddish brown color, stained with my blood. I let the water lap against me, cleaning out all my cuts and gashes, even the large one in my back. After a while, I'd say 15 minutes or so, I closed my eyes, and focused on myself, my body, my powers. And although I did not see it, since my eyes were closed, I could feel it. My body started to glow, first purple, then red, then orange, then bluish color, then purple again.

--What was happening, you ask? I was healing myself. I was using my powers to recover myself. My cuts started healing, the wounds closing. My arm and the bones in it started to mend, to reform together, healing. Same as my shoulder. My body continued to glow, I kept my eyes closed and just concentrated on healing myself. After a few minutes the wounds had totally healed, even the large laceration on my back. All of them gone, without a trace. No scars, nothing. Such were my abilities. The arm and shoulder took a little longer; they were internal injuries, not just surface wounds. So it took a little longer. But within minutes after, they where healed as well. It was not long at all, maybe 15 minutes in all, and probably would have taken less time had I not been so exhausted from the previous events. After I was completely healed, the glowing slowed and then stopped. I opened my eyes, and moved my left arm to look at it. I moved it, and clenched my three balled fingers together. Everything was as it was before. I smiled; back to normal, I thought to myself. I looked down at the water and it was still reddish brown in certain places, floating spots. So I moved my now perfectly good left arm forward slightly and the suction jets at the far end came on, sucking the water out slowly, and then moments later the pressure jets came on, shooting new filtered water into the pool. I leaned my head back over the edge and rested it on the edge, feeling the cool water all around me. When the pool had contained all new filtered water and the old water had all been sucked out, the jets and pumps of course stopped, having it all done by computer calculation. I stayed in this pool like this for some time, enjoying the cool water around me, letting it soothe my body. I closed my eyes; I had a lot of thinking to do. What the hell had happened? What had happened to the cliff? What was in there that caused that to happen? Obviously there was metal in there, I knew that much. But what kind of energy had been in there to cause that explosion? Or better yet... why? Why in the hell was there energy flowing through a mountain? Of course I had to go back... I would find out what in the stars was going on.

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001


	6. Chapter 6

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--I opened my eyes. It seemed I had drifted into some deep thinking. Not sleep, but more than just sitting there with my eyes closed. A kind of deep mental state, of absorbed thinking. I looked around, and looked down at the water. It wasn't as cold anymore; at least it didn't feel as cold. Either my body had adjusted to it, or the warmth of my body had changed the water temperature somewhat. Either way, it was not as cool against my skin. So I stood up and placed my hand on the edge and jumped out of the water. I looked around more, and then up at the dome… still nighttime. I stared up into the sky. The last few days, no… the last few weeks, had all been beautiful clear nights. A nice surprise, since clear nights were the perfect thing to gaze upon the stars by. I started thinking about the mountain again... what was going on? I had to go see, but right now… I would not. I would go later; it would still be there. I hoped that my answers would be, too. I watched the stars shining in the calm night sky, thinking about the thoughts running through my mind. As I did I felt a noise in my belly. My eyes shifted and I looked down. I realized I was hungry. I needed something to eat. It had been awhile... Yes, that is right. In my tale I have not mentioned to you about eating, except for my little part when I was talking about my teeth. I did not eat 3 times a day like you humans; sometimes I didn't eat for days. Sometimes I ate once or twice a day. I ate when I needed to. If I had a lot one particular day when I was hungry, I might not have to for a few days after that. I did not eat to enjoy food. I ate because all living things must eat. That's not to say I didn't enjoy some foods. I did, I simply did not eat if I did not need to. I looked over at the far wall and walked to it. As I got closer it opened up and I walked through. I kept it open this time, and continued walking into another place at the far side of the castle. This was what you could say was a kitchen, although that would be a rough term since I did not cook anything. My diet, as you would call it, consisted mostly of fruit, berries and the like. I did eat meat, but usually couldn't be bothered with the hassle of acquiring it. So I ate food from nature. Apples, berries, and such. I moved over to my refrigerator, which was not your standard little household refrigerator. This was a refrigerator of older times, for castles like this. It was a stone room that was kept cold. I had done several things to it to keep it cold. I will not go into details on this simple fact as it is not really necessary. Needless to say I had this huge room that was cold, one like you humans use to store large meat. I went into the back, the heavy door closing behind me as I did. No, do not worry. The door did not lock. I had no need for such a thing. I continued walking to the back until I was at a section with bundles of fruit under a tarp-like material. I selected a bunch of berries and the like and ate them. I then ate some apples as well. I selected one last apple and headed out, holding it in my right hand. I moved out of the refrigerator area let the door close behind me again and continued out of the kitchen area. The kitchen area was at the far side and back of the castle; I headed to the front, passing the open wall to my arena area, and kept going.

--I went right up to the front gate, and with a gesture of my hand it opened. Now I told you I lived in a castle, but just because it was a castle does not mean you need to assume everything was castle-like. The doors were large doors, but there was no drawbridge-type gate; just doors. I had no moat, as I had no need for one, and therefore no need for a drawbridge. I moved out into the night, looking up at the sky as I did, still holding the apple. I headed into the woods that where ahead of my castle. The woods were ahead, and the ocean was to the back and sides. I walked in my normal stride, not one to ever really run. Wherever I was always heading would still be there... regardless of if I moved faster or not. I headed into the beginning of the forest where it started to get thicker and I stopped. I turned to a rock, and moved to it. I looked into the woods, and stared there for a minute. ~Ember...~ I waited. ~Ember... I am here. There is no need to be afraid.~ I heard some of the tall grass shake nearby and turned my gaze to that spot. ~Ember... it is OK. Come out.~ The grass rustled more and Ember emerged and approached me. I knelt down. ~Hello, Ember... are you well?~ "Vul...Vul..." replied Ember. I smiled slightly ~That's good... I am glad to hear you are well.~ I ran my left hand over Ember's back. ~I have something for you, Ember.~ I placed my right hand out in front of her and offered the apple to her. "Vul! Vulpix!!" she said and munched on it from my hand. ~You're welcome, Ember.~ I said to her softly.

--As you have most likely already guessed, Ember was a Vulpix. A female Vulpix, and a young one at that. Her parents lived with her in the woods not far from my castle, and there is a tale of its own to tell. But regarding how that tale goes, I only know what was told to me by Ember's father. You see, Ember's father is a young, mature Ninetails, and he had a great trainer… or so he tells me. Ember's father's name is Firestorm; it was the name given to him by his trainer. I suppose we must all be given names. It is a rather nice one, I think. Well, Firestorm's trainer was a young boy, but he took great care of him. I would assume that Firestorm was his favorite and most beloved Pokémon and they always went everywhere together. But one time, where they went together seemed like it would be their last… as the boy disappeared and Firestorm found himself without a trainer and without his friend. He told me the place they had gone to was a bad one and that he searched and searched for days looking for the boy… but never found him. He did find someone though... he found Blaze. And that is Ember's mother, and Firestorm's mate. It seems that Blaze was under the same predicament. She had been with her own trainer and had been in a similar area, only to lose her master and never see her again. The two of them together searched and searched... but to no avail. They never did find their masters. They never saw them again. To this day, they still never have. A sad tale indeed. But not completely. For even in loss… there can be hope. Firestorm and Blaze stayed together since then. And now they have a daughter. So you see... out of bad… can come good. Out of loss can come hope. Out of one end… can come new beginnings.

--I watched as Ember chewed on the red apple, taking small bites as she hungrily ate it. I smiled, but inside I did not feel like smiling. It was not right, this was not right at all. You see, Ember's parents had both been trained Pokémon, not wild. And although they could survive on their own, it was harder for them. It always was. It's always harder when you're on your own. So they where able to survive... but at what cost? How many times did they have to go hungry? How many times did they not eat so their child could? And how many times then did they not have even food for her? I wanted to help more. And I told them they could stay with me, and that I could find them new trainers. I had with my clones. But they didn't want to; they said they never wanted other trainers again. You see… it wasn't like they had bad feeling towards trainers. Not at all. It was that they were holding out for their trainers. Always hoping they would return, that they would find them. And they refused my help in those matters. Who was I to tell them what they should do and what they shouldn't? What they should believe in and what they shouldn't? No... I would not. So I helped them in the ways that I could. I gave them food whenever I could. I wish it would have been everyday, but they did not come to me everyday. It was as if their honor was hurt because they had to accept help from me. It seemed to affect Firestorm the most though... His pride was damaged… I saw it in his eyes. The time he came to me when I was outside standing on the cliff edge looking over into the stars above and the sea below, when he came to me and pleaded with me to give him and his family food. I saw it in his eyes how he felt ashamed to be asking for such a thing. I myself looked at him. I asked him why had he not come to me sooner, that I would gladly have helped him. But he only looked at me with those soft eyes. I gave them my whole stock of food I had in my fridge that time. And since that time, I have seen less and less of Firestorm and Blaze... only Ember do I seem to see these days. Oh, I know they are fine; I have seen them, running in the woods on a clear night when I fly overhead, but they keep their distance. Only Ember now still comes to me.

--I watched as Ember finished the apple. "Vul-Pix!" She said and nuzzled against my hand I smiled again ~You're welcome, Ember.~ I ran my left hand over her back, petting her. ~Ember? Where are your parents?~ "Vul--vul--pix- vulpix. Vul." ~I see.~ I nodded. They where out searching for food. I moved my hand to her head and scratched behind her ears. She nuzzled against me and then I heard him. "NIIIIINNNNEEEE" ""NIIIINNNNEEEE" Ember's ears twitched and I turned my head to the sound. ~Your parents are calling you, Ember. Go to them.~ "Vul... pix" ~Goodbye for now, my friend.~ I watched as she scurried off into the thickness of the forest. I waited until I heard the rustling stop, until I heard no more than the trees blowing in the wind and the distance sound of the waves hitting against the cliffs behind my castle. I stood up and walked back towards the castle but did not head for the front doors. I headed to the side; the side that ended up going to the edge I went to when I did not fee like staying inside my castle. A place I came to often... A place to stand… to gaze out into the sea and, yes, of course, the stars above. This was the spot I felt closer than anywhere else to her... Even closer than in my window. For here, it was as if I could not only feel her watching over me, but feel her all around me as well. The sound of the sea below me, and the silence of the sky above. I stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder towards the woods again... ~I hope you are well, Firestorm… Blaze… and Ember. Understand that I am here... and please be safe.~ You might be saying to me how nice it was of me to care for them, to give that apple to Ember. Like I said, I was not a cold creature. I had feelings… I had emotions… even if others did not see them, they where still there. I started walking again to this edge… to my spot.

--I stood at the edge, looking up to the stars. The night was clear and cool; the wind gently blowing and not a cloud in the sky. I looked to the stars, shifting my gaze from one cluster to the next, and then shifted my eyes… gazing at that one star. ~Ai... Ai… I miss you so much.~ I closed my eyes. ~I miss you... so much.~ I felt the cool wind that seemed to come from the sea brush against me, hitting me, flowing over my skin as if soothing me. ~Ai... why must it be like this? I miss you so much... Why must I be alone...~ The wind blew against me. _"Mewtwo... I'm here, Mewtwo... You not alone..." _My eyes darted open. That… voice… That wind... that... ~A-Ai?~ I stepped back slightly, shocked. I looked up to the star. ~Ai?~ I psychically yelled into nothingness. ~Ai, is that you? Ai... please… answer me…~ I closed my eyes again. Nothing... silence. Only the sound of the waves hitting the cliffside. I opened my eyes looking at the star. ~Ai...~ Great, just what in the hell was happening? Now I was hearing things… but, no… that sounded so real… felt so real. It was… so real. I just looked up at the star and stood there for so long. Just stood there, still, not moving, looking at it, until the stars started to fade away, the night sky being replaced with the familiar glow of the sun approaching on the horizon. I turned and headed back to my castle. I had things to get ready for. I would not be sleeping this day.

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001


	7. Chapter 7

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001

--I walked into my room, and went to the far wall. I looked down at my mattress and my eyes glowed a slight blue as I moved my hand in the air and the mattress moved to the side. The dust scattered about and a small outline was seen. I raised my other hand and, clenching my three fingers together, moved my hand to the side. A grating sound was heard like rock rubbing against rock and a small opening was revealed in the floor. I say small, because to me it was. It was a small, square opening, Just enough for me to get through with a little space on the sides, but not much. Of course it was like that, as I said before; this was MY castle, and I created it. I looked down into the darkness and leapt into the hole. I landed with a soft thump and the hole in the ceiling started to close, fading out all the light. For a moment I stood there in the complete darkness, standing completely still except for my tail which swayed back and forth slightly. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and although my eyesight was considerably good in the dark it was not like that of a nocturnal creature. I only saw rough outlines of things. I turned my head to the right and spoke out loud. "Computer, activate!" There was a faint whirring sound and then two lights up on the front wall came on and I squinted my eyes. --Active. Computer now online-- a female computer voice said. I moved over to the huge computer panels, screen and the like on the wall. "Computer... Secure access level 5, recognize... Mewtwo, and accept only my voice for all commands." Silence... then an acknowledgment. --Confirmed. Voice recognition accepted. Following commands may only be given by Mewtwo-- I grinned. "Good... now activate all perimeter cameras". The huge screen in front of me flickered and then the one single large blue image separated into about twenty smaller screens, each showing a different image from different places inside and outside the castle. "Computer, initiate level 3 defense procedure." There was silence again... only the hum of the screen and the computer. --Acknowledged; Level 3 defense procedure initiated-- The computer then began to go down the list. --Perimeter defense active. Motion cameras active. Security locks active. All systems on defense alert. Level 3 defense procedure complete! All modes on standby--. I smiled and looked to the screen. Good... I thought to myself. Now you might be wondering what the heck is going on? Why is there something like this in your castle? How come you have this? Why do you have this? How do you have this? And it is fine if you think this way. I really didn't know why I had this myself... no... that's not entirely true. I had it because I did. I know that's not much of an answer, but... look at it this way. This was my home, it was the home that I had built, and the home I had to move and rebuild once again. I was different... an outcast. This was my place, and I would not lose it again. I also knew that certain people might come for me. There were still those out there who knew of me. Who had tried to enslave me once... who was to say they wouldn't again? So I had this... just in case I ever needed it. And until now, I really hadn't. But now was different. I was going to find out what in the hell was going on, and I didn't know when I would be back. I wasn't going to leave my place defenseless. OK, you say... but that doesn't explain how you got this huge computer and defensive equipment? Well, you forget… There was a lab, a large lab, in the place I had before, where I had created clones. I had rebuilt the computer from the lab I was created in. So... I had the technology, and I had no more use for a lab, so I created this instead. There... now you know, let us get back to the tale.

--I stared at the screen for a minute, looking at the bottom left screen, and I grinned. I turned from the monitor and moved back to the corner where the exit was. Wait a minute!! What were you looking at, you ask? Never mind that for now... you will find out later. Let us just say that this castle had many secrets... and I am not about to reveal them all to you... at least not yet. I lifted my head up and looked at the ceiling; again, the sound of stone rubbing against stone was heard and then light came from above. I turned back to the huge computer wall. "Computer, silent mode." There was a beep but no voice and the lights on the wall dimmed. I let out a sigh; I forgot about that. I had thought when I said silent mode the lights would go off. "Computer... dark mode." A very low beep was heard and the lights shut off. It was dark again except for the light that peered in from the hole above. I turned back to the square hole and leapt up. My feet touched the ground of my room and I moved my hand to the side and the hole began to close. When it did I moved my other arm and my mattress slid back to its original spot. I turned and went to the other room where the balcony was. I opened the doors with my hand, not my powers, and stepped out onto the balcony. The doors closed behind me and an audible click was heard as the auto-lock did what it was supposed to do. I looked up into the sky; the sun was up a little higher in the sky now and the day was in full motion. I took a deep breath. My home was protected... the sun was up... and I had a mountain to go check out. I leapt off the balcony and into the morning sky.

--I flew low, skimming the surface of the water, a trail of spray following behind me. I saw no boats on the water ahead of me. It was daylight and I didn't want to fly to high and risk being seen, so I hugged the surface of the water. I was prepared to go higher or even under the water if I saw boats ahead. Sure, I didn't have to worry about a few trainers here and there, it wasn't that at all. I just had other things to do today and I didn't want to be bothered by anything. I continued skimming along the surface of the water and I could see the place I was headed to far off in the distance on the horizon. Johto... That was what people called this land… Johto. I started to think of that boy again, the one with the Pikachu, the one who I had met before. What was he doing in this land? Why had he traveled from Kanto? Trainers... I thought to myself. Yes... he was a trainer. No doubt he was on some new adventure, trying to earn more badges and catch more Pokémon. But why... why had it been HIM and his friends who had found me the other day? Why out of all people must it be HIM? I shook my head; now was not the time to ponder such things. I had far greater things to figure out right now. The land approached quickly. I started to increase my altitude, and the water below me was replaced by land. I climbed higher, flying over the trees that began to appear underneath me as the land blurred by. In the distance... I saw my goal, the mountain. I flew higher and then stopped, the mountain before me. I looked around. At first I did not understand. I could not see the ledge that I had been on so many times before. I then realized the blast, the one that I had got caught in, it must have destroyed the ledge. I noticed a collapsed part in the mountain and floated over there. Sure enough there was rock all over, broken up, as if it had collapsed inward on itself. I knew this was from the blast... hell... that blast was so strong I would not have been surprised if the entire section of the mountain had collapsed inward on itself. And this, as I found out, was not to far from the truth.

--I stared at the rocks, looking at the damage done to the mountain. It seems whatever it was that exploded and caused such an explosion must have been some stuff. It sure caused one hell of a mess. From just looking at it though, it didn't seem too drastic. It looked like maybe the mountain could have just suffered damage on its own, from be it tremors or the like. I turned around and looked towards the forest ground as I floated there. I saw some trees that were down; the ones that helped break my fall and decide to spear me at the same time no less. But there were no shards of that strange dark metal... it seems someone took the time to clean all that up. Someone who didn't want anyone else to know exactly what had happened here. I didn't know what the humans around here believed. I didn't know what they had figured out had happened here. I didn't care. I was going to find out for myself. Because I knew… this wasn't just something that happened on its own. Something was going on with this mountain, inside it, and I was going to find out what. I turned back around and faced the mountainside. I looked at the huge rocks and all the smaller ones that were all caved in. This might take some time, I thought to myself. I lifted both my hands towards the rocks, and my eyes began to glow. I moved my hands to the sides and a whole bunch of rocks moved to each side. It took me awhile to move all the rocks, even for me. Taking the time to rest the rocks on the ground down below didn't help it go any faster, but I wasn't going to just let them plummet 150 feet to the ground. I did not want to injure any passing Pokémon or humans. It turned out no one came, but I wasn't going to be reckless and just allow huge rocks to fall that far down. So, as I moved them, I lowered them to the ground. After a few minutes, I'd say about 15, all the rocks where cleared except one... and this was not a rock. It was huge. A boulder… no... a small hill is a better description. Just to give you an idea of what I'm talking about here. I'd say it was about the size of a small house. Yes... it was that big. And the coloration was off. Someone had placed this here, on purpose. It was clever; clever enough to fool someone else, maybe, but not me. I knew whoever placed this here placed it to block the hole in the side of the mountain after that blast tore through it. Obviously a huge hole the size of a house was not good for whatever they where doing here. No... they wanted this place to remain a secret. I stared at the boulder, trying to think just how much it weighed. I knew it would be heavy. I wasn't concerned about moving it. I knew I was able to. I didn't want someone to see as I did it though. No, if someone was on the other side and saw me move it, that wouldn't be good. My eyes began to glow brighter, and I moved my hand slowly up. The boulder shifted and small rocks and dirt fell from it as it did. I moved my hand slowly to the right, not wanting to jerk it suddenly and send the large boulder out of control. I moved it and stopped, waiting to see if there would be any reaction from the cliff as well as from anything inside. Nothing... I began moving it again, and then some rock above crumbled away as the large boulder was moved away, revealing a huge hole. I moved the boulder away from the mountainside, and now it was fully being held by my powers alone. If I were to let go now it would plunge 150 feet down to the ground with enormous speed as it fell. Should some poor hapless soul wander below... well... let's just say they would be one with the earth. I kept the boulder floating and moved myself around it to where the hole was. It was dark inside, at least, darker then the sunlight outside. I acted fast; as I said, I didn't want to be seen. I moved to the place where the boulder was, and backing up into the hole, I brought the huge piece of granite with me. I moved back further into the hole until the sunlight faded from my eyes as the boulder was replaced back in its spot, effectively placing me in the dark. I slowly released my powers on the boulder, waiting a minute and ready to hold it again if it showed any sign of falling. It didn't, and I heard it fall inward, hitting against the mountainside and lodging itself in what I was sure was even tighter then before. Well, that solves that, I thought. I turned around and could hardly see anything, just a... tunnel? I walked down the tunnel slowly, my hands at the side of the rough rocky walls. I could feel the rock all around me, even as I walked over it, the uneven surface against my feet. I was coming to the end, I could see darkness ahead of me, and then I felt a cool surface as my feet walked over a now smooth but cold surface. Metal... I thought to myself. This was now part of whatever was here. I walked until I came to what seemed like a wall. I placed my hand against it. Cold to the touch, like the metal floor. Someone had blocked this as well. This wasn't like a wall or something, because if it had been the wall then why would the floor on this side of the wall be metal and not rock? No... where I stood now had been perhaps a room... or a hallway. The rock had damaged it, destroyed it so they covered it up to from here. I pushed against the metal. It didn't move. I stood back and lifted my right hand. It started to shake a little, and then with a loud banging sound the metal flew down and hit the floor, making a clanging, banging noise as it hit against the metal floor. I stood there for a second and then walked to the edge, peering in. I looked to my left, and to my right. No one... No one was here. Good, I thought to myself, how careless of me to let the metal piece hit against the floor. I should have just let it float down to the floor. Well... it was done. No one was around to hear it. Realizing I was totally alone for the moment, I stepped into this new room.

--I looked around. It seemed this room was no longer used either, for the moment. Rock and debris were scattered about. Seemed they had cleaned things up and decided to close up the repairs from here, not bothering to take back what the rock had claimed from them. I looked back at where I came from and, sure enough, one could tell that the rock had taken over up to this point. When I looked up to the ceiling it was obvious that the room had continued at one point further into where now there was rock from the mountain. Obviously, when the blast happened, the mountain did collapse in on itself, in a manner of speaking. I looked down at the long metal sheet I had just moved and, moving my left hand, it floated up and back over the hole I had just came from. I was not going to let someone stumble across this. Even if it was a slight chance anyone would even be in this room. I wasn't going to let them see the huge grate on the floor and then look into the cave and even though the rock would still be there, notify someone. No, I didn't need this place in a frenzy. The boulder I placed back there was more for the outside appearance. The metal grate I placed back for anyone on the inside, so they would see no difference. After the metal sheet was back in its place I slowly walked down the metal pathway. My eyes gazed at the large room, or what was left of it. The entire back wall I just came from was rock, with beams at the top sticking out in a messed jumble of rock and steel. I moved down the metal pathway and came to some stairs. I walked down them and as I moved down I could see a door. So this was where it lead to... Finally... a door. I walked at my usual stride up to the door and peered through the small window in the door.

--A guard stood at what seemed to be another door. I could only guess it was another door because I could not see the door, I only saw the guard from his side. I looked down the rest of the hall, and could tell it turned around a corner. Then I saw the guard head towards the end of the hall where it turned. He walked to the end and I thought, good, he is leaving and I can leave this room. But he stopped looking down the hall the other way and I heard him speak. "Lt. Gerald!" the soldier who I was watching then made a gesture with his hand. I then heard the voice of the one he was talking to, it was fainter but got louder as he got closer. "Charlie, I told you, you can call me Dave. You don't need to be formal with me." "Yes sir!" The first guard said. "I mean... Yes sir, Dave." I heard a chuckle and then I saw the one that the other voice belonged to. It was a taller man than the first, at least 6 feet tall, they were standing there at the end of the hallway. "So what was it that you needed me to come all the way up to D Level for, Charlie?" "Well, Lieutena... I mean…sir... I mean..." "Sir is fine, Charlie." "Yes sir… well I was just getting some supplies in the storage room here just a few minutes ago when I heard this huge noise, coming from over there." The smaller guard pointed to me and I moved away from the window. DAMN IT! I thought to myself. Someone HAD heard the metal hitting the floor. "Noise?" I heard the taller guard talking and now I heard their voices getting closer. DAMN IT! I looked around the room to see if there was anywhere I could go, but there was nowhere, then I heard there voices getting closer... they where right outside now... I had to act fast. "What kind of noise, Charlie?" "Well, it was like these large, metal sounds sir!" "Metal, hmm? Well there is a lot of scrap and stuff in there, what makes you think it was something worth checking out? You know this room is not being used anymore. It's nothing more then a really large and hollow wall now." "Yes sir, I know that, but this was a really loud sound. I didn't want to bother anyone but when I went to the panel to open the door I was denied. It says you need level 3 clearance. I only have level 2." "Of course, and that's why you needed a lieutenant." "Yes sir... but when I called it in... I didn't know they'd call you, I though they'd..." "Get some other low grade lieutenant to come here?" "Y...yes sir." "Well, it seems they didn't, but since I'm here I might as well check it out." There was nowhere to go... and I heard the sound of the card being accepted and a mechanical sound of the door opening... and then it did.

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001-2002.

****

Authors Notes: I wanted to take this Time here to Show again my appreciation for my Proofreader (Shadowy Knight). I was going over this last Chapter after he sent me back the proofread version when it occurred to me the things he does and how they go on behind the scenes and unnoticed by the fans who will end up reading these stories. And well they should if done correctly, but I wanted him to know that they don't go by unnoticed by everyone, for I get to see the results. People might think all a Proofreader does is correct spelling and Grammar Mistakes or Errors. However that isn't that case, as a proofreader also helps to make the story all flow properly and correctly, among other things as well. So Thank you again Shadowy Knight. It seems I made a good choice in choosing you as my proofreader. You have the Falcons appreciation my friend. ~Falcon~

©2000-2001-2002.


	8. Chapter 8

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001-2002.

--"Well, what do you see, Charlie?" "Umm... I'm not sure, sir. What do you mean?" "Well? What is here? What do you see that is out of the ordinary?" "N-nothing, sir." "Right, exactly. Nothing... just as I said." "I-I'm sorry sir, but I did hear a sound that was very loud." "Yes, I know, a metal sound right?" "Y-yes sir. Like metal banging against metal. I looked into the window when the door wouldn't open but I couldn't see anything." "Charlie? What do you see here... in this room?" "Umm... nothing, sir." "That's not what I mean. Tell me what you see." "Uh... rock, sir. " "And?" "M-metal? Beams, umm... crates." "Exactly. Nothing but junk. But you said you heard a noise. Are you sure it was nothing?" "N-no sir, it was a loud clanging sound." "Well, we shall have to look into this more then, won't we?" "Ye-yes sir." Both guards heard a rattling noise and looked up to the ceiling ahead of them, where they saw a twisted, bent, steel beam shaking. A section of it that was hanging from the rest of it broke off and head straight down and hit the floor with a loud crashing sound of steel hitting metal. After a few seconds the taller guard turned to the shorter one. "A sound kind of like that?" he said in a slightly sarcastic voice. The shorter guard just lowered his head and spoke in a low tone. "Y-yes sir... sorry sir." The taller guard slapped a hand on the back of the shorter one's shoulder. "Charlie... Don't worry about it. You were doing your job. Reporting anything unusual. Hell, I would be so lucky if all the men under my orders where so precise. You heard a noise and reported it. Even if it was a remote chance it was something relevant you called it in. That's what I expect from my men, Charlie. You did good. And besides... if it had been something important you would have been responsible for finding it. You did a good job, Charlie. Come on... let's go." "Yes sir... and sir? Thank you." "Charlie... I told you. Call me Dave." I watched them leave the room and heard the door close again. I waited until I heard their voices no more, and then jumped down from the ceiling, my feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. That was close... I thought to myself.

--Wait a minute! Hold on!! You want to know what happened? Well... fine. I felt my heart racing in my chest and I didn't know why, it all happened so fast. I heard the door reading and accepting the card and then I heard the mechanics of the door starting. I knew I had nowhere to go. So on instinct I looked up and just jumped up. I pressed myself against the corner of the ceiling and wall right above the door. I just stayed there, still, watching every move and listening to every word. It had been close... too close. Had I waited any longer I'm sure they would have seen me as I jumped. They had not. I had been just in time. I stayed up against the ceiling and wall. It was a good thing neither of them looked up. But then again... how many times do you go into a large room and look right above you and behind you a little? How many times do you go into a room and look behind you up at the ceiling corner above the door? Exactly... I'm betting your answer is rarely, or even never. It's just not something you do. So you're asking about the steel beam? That was you, wasn't it, You're saying? It wasn't just some lucky coincidence, right? Well if you're thinking that you're right. It had been me who had made the beam shake and fall. I had to cover up my carelessness from before. So with that beam falling, I knew they would think the sound before was just some more metal falling. As I said... the place was a mess. There were already parts of beams all over the floor. Obviously a reason why they no longer used this room was because it wasn't safe to do so.

--I moved back to the door and again looked through the window. Nothing... an empty hall. No guards, no anything. So... this place was not really important enough to guard, and that other room was a storage area. That's what the shorter guard said. And I was on Level D, apparently. Also... the taller guard said he had to come UP to level D. Meaning whatever levels there were, they were underneath this one. Knowing how humans are I guessed there was at least 3 more levels below me. A through C. If this was D... and it seemed like a more unimportant level, then that meant the other levels below where more important. I figured the lower they got the more important they where, meaning Level A was the most important. Which naturally meant that was where I was going to go. I knew somehow... my answers would be there. I waited awhile and after no one passed I stood back and lifted my right hand. My eyes glowed blue a little and the door slid open. This was certainly some sort of military-type installation. The door was a heavy door, metal... maybe steel. And it opened upwards. Not like a normal door. I stepped out into the hall and let the door close behind me. I heard it locking as it closed. I looked back at the door noticing the card key reader and grinned. I didn't need any stupid card key. I had my own. And it opened any lock. I turned and started heading down the hallway, walking slower then my normal stride. I was going to be very careful. It wasn't that I cared so much about getting seen because I couldn't handle a few guards here and there. No... it wasn't that reason that I was being cautious. I didn't want to be seen because I didn't want anything different happening here. I wanted them to go about their normal business as they always did. I wanted to find out what was going on without any hassles or anything being done differently. If the whole place went on alert, things would be different. And I had a feeling if that happened, I might not find what it was I wanted to find. And I wanted to find out exactly what in the hell this all was; why in the hell was there an obvious base inside this mountain? What did all of this even do? I walked to the room the guard had been standing in front of when I seen him. I looked at the door and across it in large, red lettering was "STORAGE, LEVEL D." In smaller lettering underneath there was "Level 2 access required." I looked at it. This door had no window. After all, it said it was just a storage room. Why would you need a window in a storage room? Realizing I hadn't noticed any large lettering on the other door I gazed back at it. No... nothing. There was nothing on the door. I looked back at the storage door and lifted an arm and the door opened. I wasn't going to take any chances. How did I know it was in fact really a storage room and the lettering on it wasn't just to throw someone off? I knew how humans could be. I looked inside… it turned out it was just a storage room after all. I looked inside but did not see anything relevant so I closed the door again and turned and headed down the hall.

--I peered around the corner. I saw a hallway about the same length as the one I just walked down. At the sides were two doors and at the far end was a wider door. Seeing as there was no one at all I moved around the corner and continued walking. I got to the first door and I read what the lettering said. "WEAPONS STORAGE LOCKER, LEVEL D SECTORS 1-3." Below it, in smaller letters there was "Level 3 access required." Weapons... I did not need to go into this room. I turned and continued down the hall to the next door. Wait a minute, you say! Why not go into that weapons room and take some weapons for yourself? Why you ask? Because, weapons are man's foolish tools! I did not need weapons. I had everything I needed. I had myself. I needed no foolish weapons that humans had created. No... I would never use a weapon created by humans! I read the lettering on the second door. "SECTORS 4-6." In smaller letters beneath that, "Sector 4 - Maintenance, Sector 5 - Garage/Supplies, Sector 6 - Helipad/Cargo Bay." In smaller letters below that was "Level 2 access required for sector 4, Level 3 access required for 5-6" Interesting, I thought to myself. I guess I was going to go through here... but what about the door at the end of this hallway… it was wider then the rest. I turned my head to side and looked down at it. I moved and walked slowly to it. As I got closer I read the lettering on the wide door. "Sector 2 elevator, Level D" So... I was in sector 2 of level D. And this elevator... I wondered to myself if I should take it. There was that other door I could go through. But... I didn't see how any of those places mentioned on the door would be useful. I needed to get to the lower levels, and the elevator would take me down. Where... I did not know. But it would be at least a different level. I did not press the button on the panel to call the elevator. No... I knew that this was an advanced place. They no doubt could monitor the activities of such things as elevators. As I said, I did not want to alert anyone. I lifted my hand and made the elevator door open. It parted into two parts... one went up into the ceiling; the other part went down into the floor. This was definitely some sort of high tech installation, whether it was military or otherwise. I stepped to the edge looking down the shaft. All I could see was total darkness. I stood there at the edge for a moment looking down into the void. I then felt the doors trying to close again. I held them open for a few seconds more and then without a thought on the matter, leapt off the edge.

--I let myself fall a little and began to pick up speed. Since I did not know how long this drop was I was looking down. I could feel myself falling faster but I could not judge how fast because when you have nothing passing by you, it is hard to judge your rate of speed. All I could see was the faint outlines of the walls around me. But I felt myself falling fast and building up even more speed as I fell. Then I saw a darker Square approaching. It got closer as I fell. I started to slow my descent, slowing myself down until I was floating softly downwards. The darker square got closer and closer until I landed on it, my feet softly coming to rest upon the cold surface. I knew this was the elevator car. I knelt down on one knee and looked for the opening I knew would be here. I found it and lifted it with my left hand. Not using my powers, just lifting it as anyone would. I held it open for a moment, waiting. And then I looked down inside. I grinned when I saw what I did. I figured I would be right. I looked at the back corner section just to the left of the opening and in the back left corner, pointing just straight ahead towards the door was a camera. From here there was no way it could see me. But it was a good thing I did not just jump down into the car. No... I knew enough to be careful. I knew this place was going to be very high-security. Obviously the camera was to look at anyone in the elevator car or anyone coming or going into the car. I knew if I did nothing and jumped down and tried to go out the door that wherever that camera was connected to... whoever was watching it, would see me. I continued to grin, and then my grin faded and my eyes glowed a light blue. The red light on the camera indicating it was on and working properly went off. I didn't need a light to tell me it wasn't working now. I knew it wasn't. But since they had put the lights there... I thought to myself. It's nice to have an indicator telling me when they weren't operational anymore. I jumped down into the car and felt it shift just a little. Strange... I thought to myself. I guess this was only a smaller elevator used only for persons... And even then, maybe only 2 or 3. I lifted my hand and made the door open and stepped out into the new hall. No one was around... I let the doors close behind me and I turned around so I could read the lettering on the door. "Sector 2 elevator, level C" Level C... I was one level down from where I had been. If every elevator I found only went down one level… it could take awhile to get all the way to the level I thought was where I needed to go… level A. I looked at the elevator doors for a few seconds, staring at the lettering. Then I thought about how when I had jumped down into the elevator car it had shaken a little, shifted. I weighed 269 pounds, So I knew it wasn't an elevator that was used for anything more then persons or light cargo. That means there must be another elevator somewhere, one used for the large cargo. After all... there was a helipad up on the other level, so there must be a bigger elevator. And perhaps one that will take me down more then just one level at a time. I turned and started to walk down the hall. Yes... I will find that other elevator, I said to myself.

--I stopped and stood still for a moment. I heard faint sounds, voices, far away. I could not make all of the sounds out. "Sector 2.... level C…" It was getting closer. I could make out more of what was being said. "Sarge said to check out the camera," one voice said. Another was heard. "Yeah, so why do we have to check it out? Why not send some new rookie?" "Don't ask me... let's just do what were supposed to, okay?" I heard a slight grumble from the other voice as if in silent protest. These guards where headed right for me. They where going to check out the camera I had just disabled, I thought to myself. This place works very efficiently. Already they're going to check out a camera I had disabled not more then 5 minutes ago. I looked around and noticed only one doorway within reach before they would get to me. I moved to it and made the door open. I darted inside and made the door close. It was a close call... but I knew they had not seen me… or had they? I stood against the wall to the side of the door and heard one guard stop right in front of the door. "What is it, Lt. Paris? Why did you stop?" "Sir... I heard something. Like... this door just closed or something. Just as we turned the corner." "That's nonsense, Mr. Paris... look at that door, what does it say?" I was curious, too. I had not paid much attention to the wording on the door, I hadn't the time to. I didn't even know where I was. The only thing I knew was this room was dark, and there were strange shadows and some weird bubbling sound coming from the back of the room. But it didn't matter; I was alone in this room, at least. I turned my head more towards the wall, listening to them talk. It would be good to know what this place was. Even though I could hear their voices... they where still muffled through the thickness of the door. This place may be advanced and highly secure but at least this place wasn't sound proof. At least not the parts I had been in so far. I listened carefully. "Well? What does it say, Mr. Paris?" "Sir?" "On the door!" "Oh, yes, sir. It says, Research lab 3, sector 2, level C." "Yes, and tell me what is says for access level." "Level 4, sir!" "Exactly, and do you know or see anybody here with level 4 clearance?" "N-no, sir!" "Right, so it was impossible for you to hear this door closing. You were hearing things." "I guess you're right sir" "Of course I'm right… now let's get back to our task at hand." "Yes... sir" I heard the last part of the voices fading as they moved away further down the hall. So... I was in a research lab... and it was a high level of clearance required... I figured I'd look around since I was here. Maybe I'd find something useful... or important.

--I moved away from the wall and started walking to the strange shapes and shadows at the end of the room... along with that strange bubbling sound. What was that sound... why did it seem so... familiar. I stopped. It was fairly dark and I knew it would be wise to have light on. But I was also very cautious. I stopped and listened carefully. When I tuned out the sound of the bubbling I could hear another sound... a low hum... that sound was familiar as well. But unlike the bubbling sound I could not place where I heard before this sound I knew. It was the sound of a computer, most likely in standby mode. I knew there could be many possibilities of different types of security... but I just knew it would be okay to access this computer… at least... I hoped so. I spoke out loud softly. "Computer, turn on the lights." There was a slight hum.. and it seemed to take a little longer then the one back at my castle. --Lights on at 90%-- The voice was female... and sounded a lot like the one I had back home. Only... somewhat different. I found this particularly interesting. I narrowed my eyes as the lights came on. I wanted the lights on but I didn't need them to be so bright. "Computer... reduce lights to 40%." There was a beep and the lights reduced their glow. Good… I was right. I was able to access this computer. It did not have user access lockout. I looked around, now that the lights where at a low but comfortable level. And what I saw at the back of the room made my eyes widen. I moved over to what I saw and placed my hand on the glass. A... a stasis tube? A flood off memories flooded over me... Back to a time that seemed so long ago... Amber... I closed my eyes keeping my hand on the glass. I lowered my head... No… that was so long ago... that was the past... I don't know how long I stood there with my hand to the glass, but it seemed like a long while. 

©H. Falcon. 2000-2001-2002.


End file.
